


De Tenebris

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark James Potter, Dark Lily Evans Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Good Death Eaters, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), POV Multiple, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexual Content, War, dark marauders, ish, they're still terrorists lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: James Potter hated anything and everything that had to do with the dark -- except Sirius, that is. He was sure nothing would ever be able to change his mind.Sirius Black had grown up with the dark and he knew each and every terrible crevice of the holes it makes -- finding sanctuary with Albus Dumbledore, he never realizes that the light is blinding and it hides the grievous faults that surpass that of the dark.Lavinia Orientius IS the dark -- not that anyone knows, of course. Hiding behind red and gold, a snake lies within the brushes waiting for her chance to let her poison sweep into the systems of the precious lions that unknowingly live with her.---Enter: October 31st, 1975 - a date that would forever change the fate of the world and history as we know it.





	De Tenebris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- starts in fifth year because this is when the war starts heating up and the marauders begin realizing everything may not be in black and white
> 
> \- six main POV: James, Sirius, OFC Lavinia Orientius, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange
> 
> \- the reason I'm posting so many stories right now is because they're all hitting their draft time limit and I don't want to lose them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about Lavinia, a main character, before reading: 
> 
> \- She was born to Aureolus Orientius, a Ravenclaw a year younger than Tom Riddle and happened to be the only other person that could intellectually stimulate him, which resulted in them becoming friends (remember Tom is actually kind of sane in this)
> 
> \- he married Melliope Gaunt, daughter of Morfin Gaunt and another pureblood witch that died in childbirth -- Tom's maternal first-cousin -- this makes Lavinia Tom's first cousin once-removed and all parties are aware of the relation but the general public IS NOT

_**De Tenebris** _

_Of The Dark_

* * *

_**INTRODUCTION** _

  _James Potter hated anything and everything that had to do with the dark -- except Sirius, that is. He was sure nothing would ever be able to change his mind._

_Sirius Black had grown up with the dark and he knew each and every terrible crevice of the holes it makes -- finding sanctuary with Albus Dumbledore, he never realizes that the light is blinding and it hides the grievous faults that surpass that of the dark._

_Lavinia Orientius **is**  the dark -- not that anyone knows, of course. Hiding behind red and gold, a snake lies within the brushes waiting for her chance to let her poison sweep into the systems of the precious lions that unknowingly live with her._

_\---_

_Enter: October 31st, 1975 - a date that would forever change the fate of the world and history as we know it._

* * *

_**CAST** _

**_James Potter_ **

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Aaron Taylor Johnson]_

__

  ** _Sirius Black_**

 _\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_  

_[Ben Barnes]_

__

**_Lavinia Orientius_ **

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Romee Strijd]_

**_Regulus Black_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Fourth Year --_

_[Ezra Miller]_

__

**_Lucius Malfoy_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

**_Rodolphus Lestrange_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

**_Rabastan Lestrange_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Fifth Year --_

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

__

**_Catriona Buchanan_ **

_\-- Ravenclaw, Fifth Year --_

_[Jenna Coleman]_

__

**_Helena Demetriou_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Fifth Year --_

_[Nadine Leopold]_

__

**_Aurelia Alagona_ **

_\-- Hufflepuff, Fifth Year --_

_[Kelsey Merritt]_

__

_**Lily Evans** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Sophie Turner]_

__

_**Bellatrix Black** _

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Katie McGrath]  
_

__

**_Andromeda Black_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Eva Green]_

__

_**Narcissa Black** _

_\-- Slytherin, Fifth Year --_

_[Freya Mavor]_

__

_**Remus Lupin** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Andrew Garfield]_

__

**_Ted Tonks_ **

__\--_ Hufflepuff, Sixth Year  _\--__

_[Jim Sturgess]_

_**** _

**_Marlene McKinnon_ **

__\--_ Gryffindor, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Suki Waterhouse]_

__

_**Bartemius Crouch Jr.** _

_\-- Fifth Year, Ravenclaw --_

_[Dane Dehaan]_

__

_**Severus Snape** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Louis Garrel]_

__

_**Peter Pettigrew** _

__\--_ Gryffindor, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Jamie Bell]_

__

  _ **Evan Rosier**_

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Marc Schulze]_

__

**_Henrik Mulciber_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Tyler Young]_

__

**_Lyonel Avery_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Jeremy Dufour]_

__

**_Antonin Dolohov_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Graduate --_

_[Harry Lloyd]_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! If you would like to criticize my work, be my guest, but be constructive. I don't take kindly to people straight up bashing my work.
> 
> Also, please take care to know what you're talking about before you comment. I don't mind questions about my work at all, but if you're questioning and assuming something even though it's blatantly stated in the work, and then you proceed on being rude about it despite it being because you've misread something, I won't be pleased - this has happened on my other stories. !!!!!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS


End file.
